Vise Versa
by Miss Yellow
Summary: What would have happened if Bella had been a vampire first? Vampire Bella and Human Edward meet in Biology.. Do sparks fly? Find out and read... Go on, you know you want to. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Vise Versa:

All the characters belong to the lucky, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, I am only babysitting and entertaining myself.

I sighed and squirmed in my seat as I retracted my mind shield. I had been stretching it to include the entire school building, and challenging myself by shielding everyone but certain people. I'm sure Alice had figured out what I was doing, and was frustrated at me. Her wrath would come down on my during lunch period I guessed. I was wrong, it was earlier.

"Bella, you shouldn't mess with me that way, I don't want to freak out Mr. Banner again." Alice shook her tiny head with a crinkle in her brow. "When Jasper's future disappeared I jumped up in the middle of class! Then it snapped back and I realized what you were doing."

I tried to look at her with a genuine looking apology in my eyes. She rolled her eyes though, so I know it didn't work. Oh well, I was only humoring her.

"Bella, there's a new kid in your biology class today." Her eyes fluttered and went unfocused just as Jasper walked up. "Hmm, he keeps getting static, poor guy. He must just be having a bad day." She dismissed her worries with a flutter of her slender hand as she linked arms with Jasper a bit theatrically.

Rose and Emmett walked past on their way to their Advanced Calculus class, and Rose muttered, "Bad day my ass. If it were a bad day he would be meeting Alice. But he's meeting you, Bella, so it will soon be a good day-as soon as you walk in the door actually."

I shot her a playful grin as I shut my locker door carefully. My grin soon faded as I walked down the hallway to the longest class of the day. Mr. Banner was known to have a severe crush on all the Cullen girls, especially me. He tended to favor me, sliding grades up- not that I needed it anyways. It got a bit trying though, when he tried to look down my shirt as he walked past and tried to graze my chest as he set papers down on the table. Usually I covered up with longer shirts with no plunging necklines, and just reached to the opposite side to get a pencil in my bag on the floor. Everyone in my family was in agreement that it was an invasion of personal space; in fact, Carlisle had been so upset that he almost got him fired just to make me feel safer. (Pfft, no human could ever hurt me, but it was the thought that counted.)

I pulled my jeans higher up on my hips and made sure every inch of me was covered before I squared my shoulders and walked in the biology classroom with a sigh. A quick scan of the room revealed that the new kid had taken the only available seat left, the one next to me. As I scrutinized him, his face slowly turned crimson, despite the fact that his head was bowed down, doodling on his notebook. I saw him peek at me from the corner of his eyes, and his face flushed again. I also realized my face was in a slightly hostile expression, so I quickly rearranged it into what I thought was a friendly smile. At least he couldn't be any worse than Mr. Banner's staring.

His smell was incredible, but amazingly, it didn't make my throat burn very much. I was curious about the new boy, so I turned with a little flirtatious smile and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Cullen. But please, call me Bella."

"I-I'm Edward Masen. I don't have a nickname, but you can call me anything but Eddie." He announced this with a tone that implied like he had just given me the biggest gift ever, the privilege to give him a nickname. I just stared at him with a bewildered expression.

He leaned in and stage whispered to me, "You know I was only joking, right?"

When my expression softened a bit as I got his joke, he laughed and pulled on his collar nervously. Hmm, I wonder? The new boy couldn't possibly be attracted to me, could he? I smirked, which I managed to turn into a sexy smile before continuing my experiment. I widened my golden eyes and leaned near his face with an innocent look in my eyes. "I thought your joke was really funny, Edward." I glanced down, throwing the shadow from my thick eyelashes down my cheek. I slowly picked my hand up and slid it under the table, stopping it when it rested on his knee. I raised my eyes to meet his, and was almost blown away by the emotion showing. You could see desire, and in my case, hear it with his heavy heart beats. Yet there was a distance, like he was trying to control himself and keep his gentlemanly stature.

To my complete astonishment, he took my hand gently and pulled it back up to the table top. He patted it once, and the reason returned completely to his face. I wondered idly if he had a girlfriend that he was resisting me. I furrowed the cute little line in my brow and turned my face to make him think I was blushing. Several minutes later, my "composure returned" and I looked back to him. The episode appeared to have floated out of his head and out the doorway. I hated to admit it, but this human man was driving me insane.

Luckily the bell for class to begin rang and I was able to clear my head a bit. Mr. Banner called on Edward twice, both times he answered correctly. Mr. Banner skipped over me in the classroom quiz questions, and I'm pretty sure that he winked at me when I looked up in surprise. Edward snorted, and I shot a warning look to him. I widened my eyes, silently imploring to let it be. He shouldn't have to bear the wrath of Mr. Banner for the rest of the term already, it was only his first day! He grinned and raised his hand as Mike Newton finished answering a question.

Mr. Banner's forehead furrowed as he tried to figure out why Edward was raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Masen?"

Edward was a good actor; his face was the picture of innocence as he started speaking. "Mr. Banner, I think you skipped Isabella." I started as he used my full name. "It isn't fair for her, I'm sure she would love to."

Mr. Banner blinked for several seconds, irritation shadowed his face while he thought. He stood clenching and unclenching his jaw muscle, debating what to do. I could practically hear his internal reprimand of Edward. I could just imagine what he wanted to say to him, and I felt an odd urge to throw him through the wall into the next room for thinking such awful things. I could tell he felt like a dog, he needed to mark his territory. Starting to get freaked out and worried for Edward, I decided to end it all.

I scooted closer to Edward and leaned on his arm, my hand landing on his knee and tracing circles on it. His heat floored me, I barely kept my composure. His heart radiated heat from all directions, and I wondered how I hadn't felt it from my seat only a foot away. I gave him a pointed glare that said "You got me into this mess, you're getting me out."

I sighed and leaned more weight onto him, wrapping my other arm around his back and pouted a little, for the "in lust" look to be complete. "No, it's fine, Eddie. Mr. Banner knows what he's doing. He is the teacher after all." Edward flinched when I called him Eddie.

Mr. Banner's mouth hung open in astonishment, and I almost laughed when his eyes inched down to where my hand sat perched on Edward's knee. His eyes came up next, to where my mouth was only 3 inches away from Edward's. Edward looked down, accidentally closing more of the space. His fair skin slowly turned to a light pink, and I held my breath, afraid that I would go crazy from the smell that accompanied that blush.

"Ms. Swan! You may answer the question from the top of page 85!"

Mr. Banner's face had a purple tint to the skin and his voice sounded hysterical.

As soon as I answered the question, correctly, the bell rang. Students started to gather papers and stack books, eager to get to lunch. Mr. Banner was sitting at his desk, fuming silently. He sat back in his chair and looked in my direction. "Ms. Swan, please stay after class."

Oh shit! Maybe I went too far, too much in one day?

I quickly turned to Edward and muttered out of the side of my mouth, "Hey, if you want to sit with my friends and I for lunch, wait for me around the corner. You don't have to if you don't want to, but…" Holy crap, when had I ever gotten tongue-tied with a guy before?

The classroom cleared and I shuffled up to Mr. Banner's desk, pulling up the waist of my pants as I walked. Mr. Banner was shuffling some papers around, pretending to be doing something. He pushed his thick glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he glanced up at me.

"Isabella, I realize that people grow up, mature and such. When you outgrow your old friends, you need to be careful about who takes their places. There are going to be people that want to take advantage of you, be wise with your choices."

I was spitting mad, and considered once again throwing him through the wall. Instead I offered a tight smile, which turned out to be a turn on to him. He reached down to adjust himself under the table, continuing to talk. He tried to cover up his reaction by saying again, "Be wise with your choices." He picked up the papers again and nodded towards the door. "You may leave."

I almost ran out the door, and skidded around the corner. Edward was leaning against the wall, smiling. My heart about jumped through my throat, until I realized that I didn't have a beating one.

"Ok, let's go. I'll introduce you to my friends… Err, heads up, they're kind of overwhelming."

We walked into the cafeteria, and I stood for a moment, surveying the room. Alice was looking straight at me with a twinkle in her eye, yet Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I cocked my eyebrow at her in question, and she nodded her head to Edward. Of course, Jasper wouldn't be able to stand a human being that close, he hadn't hunted in just over 2 weeks.

I turned back to the tray line, grabbing one and filling it with random food. Edward did the same and followed me. I slowed down and whispered to him, "Ok, so the tiny black haired girl is my youngest sister, Alice. The gorgeous blonde girl sitting next to her is my oldest sister, Rosalie. The, um, really really buff guy is my oldest brother, Emmett. Ok, Emmett and Rosalie are together, and Alice and Jasper are too. You won't meet Jasper today. And , don't worry, we're not incestuous." Edward's mouth had opened, but closed with my last comment.

"Alice and Emmett are my blood relatives, and Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister also. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme adopted all of us." Alice erupted into giggles when I said "blood relatives", though we weren't in earshot yet. By the time he looked at her, she had her cell phone open and was "laughing at a text".

We walked up to the table, setting our trays down and pulling chairs up to sit on. I looked up, and remembered that although Alice had filled in everyone about Edward, he didn't know anything about them, so I introduced them.

"Guys, this is Edward. Edward, this is Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." I pointed each one out in turn while he politely nodded and shook Emmett's hand.

Emmett's face stretched into a wide grin.

"Hello, Edward."


	2. Staring Contest!

It gives me GREAT PLEASURE to announce… -drumroll that is not quite rolling- A NEW CHAPTER!!

Ok, so.. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer once again, (lucky lady)…

Edward's eyes got huge, which caused Emmett's grin to grow. Edward's heartbeat picked up its pace, once again, Emmett's grin grew. Edward's face was slowly turning to a dark red color. Emmett's grin practically took up his whole face. Edward turned his head to me, and I tried to nod my head without laughing.

"H-Hello, Emmett."

"How was your day so far, Edward?"

"Yeah, Edward," Alice chirped.

"Uh, it's fine, thanks. Oh! How are your days going?" Edward looked at me once again, like a life preserver. I just waited for them to answer before diving into our story from Biology.

I finished and as I looked around, everyone was successfully holding back laughs and were wearing somber looks. They fooled Edward, but they couldn't fool me, I saw the twinkle in their eyes.

Alice was the first to crack. She threw her head back and her tinkling laugh echoed through the now silent cafeteria. There was a rustling as people turned around in their chairs to look as Emmett's booming laugh joined Alice. Finally, Rose broke and held onto her stomach as her feminine laugh sounded around, almost creating harmony with Alice's.

I just snickered and leaned back in my chair, observing everything rolling out in front of me. Emmett was using little Alice to support him while between laughs he tried to catch his breath. Alice was merrily pounding away at the table with her little fists, howling with laughter still. Rose had composed herself and was trying to fix her barely smudged lipstick with her compact mirror. As I caught her eye and jerked my chin toward Emmett and Alice, her mouth popped open and a howl/snort sounded. Emmett and Alice stopped laughing at once, their eyes wide as Rose covered her mouth in horror at the noise that had just come out of her mouth. Then Rose lowered her hand and accidentally smeared lipstick all down her chin. This set Alice and Emmett off again, and as Emmett threw back his head, his chair flipped over backwards and he was laying on the ground. Alice was the only one left laughing, so Emmett scooped up the untouched ice cream sundae I had bought, and settled it right on her little pixie nose.

She screeched in horror and her eyes crossed as she tried to assess the damage to her makeup. This started Edward's snickering which amused me, as I had never heard him laugh before. It wasn't that it was a funny sounding laugh, it was quite normal… It was just so contagious.

Alice jumped to her feet, hands on her hips and glared at me. She snarled in musical tones at me, "Isabella Marie Cullen! You stop right this instant or I'll tell Esme you smashed her Italian vase that Carlisle bought her for their anniversary!"

"Then I'll just tell her it was your curveball that sent it flying through the window. Sure, I made you mad, but did I make you throw it through the window? No." I examined my fingernails, uninterestedly. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was gazing at me with admiration. My very soul warmed at the picture.

The anger in Alice's eyes eventually faded and she sat down, crossing her legs and wiping the ice cream off her nose with the napkin from her lunch tray. "Fine," she said airily.

"Soooo…" Edward pulled on his collar nervously as the silence settled in around the table.

"So what," Jasper said as he walked up to the table. He pulled up a chair next to Alice and tapped her on her nose. I was more than relieved to see that his eyes were a mellow butterscotch color. He turned them toward me and smiled, and sent calming waves toward me as I noticed his hand shaking on his leg. We locked gazes and stared, unblinking, trying to get each other's message across. Mine-lay a hand on him, even hypothetically, and I will have your dead heart on a silver platter and your head on a stake. Him-I am in control… I have the Force. (His eyes were twinkling)

Edward noticed and was looking extremely creeped out and started to say, "Whaaa-?" before Emmett interrupted him, covering up our not blinking by screaming out, "STARING CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL, EDWARD!!"

Edward nodded and beckoned with his index finger for Emmett to bring it on, little did he know that Emmett was a vampire and of course, vampires don't need to blink. They leaned across the table toward each other and stopped, staring at each other, now only half a foot away.

Edward tried cheating, blowing at Emmett's eyes to dry them out. Emmett grinned cockily and said, "You shouldn't have done that." He blew a kiss to Rose, who was intently watching by his side, and puffed out his cheeks, sucking in as much air as he could. He blew a steady stream of air into one of Edward's eyes. Soon it started to water and got really red. Edward kept shaking his head, trying to convince himself he didn't need to blink. By the time Emmett ran out of air, Edward had blinked.

"Dammit, Emmett! You suck! I was the ultimate starereer at my old school."

"Yeah, well, kid, now you're at my school."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the bell rang and everyone surged out of the cafeteria noisily. Edward grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and dumped his tray in the nearby trash can. Emmett and Rosalie paired up to go to their next class together, and Alice was going to be escorted to her French class by Jasper. I turned to Edward and asked him what class he had next. I waited as he sifted through his bag to find his class schedule.

"I have…. Mr. Fleetwood in Agricultural Mechanics. I didn't have any classes left to take, and this was the only one that had an opening that would fit into my schedule."

"That was my same problem too, I have it too. I'll go with you…" I punctuated my statement with a shy smile.

He smiled warmly back. "That would be nice."

What was happening to me?! I felt all mushy inside, like my bones had melted or something. Vampires can't get sick, can they? I decided to ask everyone later.

He held his arm out for me to loop mine through. I held my breath as I looped it through awkwardly. I almost groaned out loud when his heartbeat sped up. Before he could notice anything was wrong, I took off, steering him through the hallways. I threw a quick, "Sorry, Jasper." over my shoulder at vampire speed before we left the cafeteria. If I was having trouble, think how bad it was for Jasper who had to feel it doubled, his problem and mine.

We walked in the door of the classroom, and Mr. Fleetwood looked up. His eyes were so funny looking that even Edward had to disguise his snort of amusement into a throat clearing as he dug into his bag for his first day sign-in sheet. Mr. Fleetwood's bifocals magnified his eyes to at least triple the size they really were.

After Edward got Mr. Fleetwood's signature, he came and sat down by me. I felt like I had just won a prize, I trumped all the other girls in this school. Edward had chosen to sit next to ME, not them. Ha, in your face hoes of Forks!

After Edward neatly stacked his books on the desk, a small bit of folded paper landed directly in front of me. I glanced down and saw that it had Edward's name on it, surrounded by millions of little hearts. I disgustedly slid it over to Edward with one finger and I even managed to read it when he opened it.

It read:

_Dear Eddie,_

_I feel like I know you so well already, I just know we'll get along so swell. I couldn't stop thinking about you since Government ended. Remember when I mentioned the party this weekend? Weelll, what would you say to us going together? I know we connect on a whole new level. It will only take one date and we'll be inseparable. Please say yes, Eddie. I shall cry if you don't._

_Love,_

_Your dearest Jessica_

Ugh, vomit. Edward's expression seemed to agree with me. His brow furrowed in the cutest way as he slowly wrote back. I eaves-read again.

**Jessica,**

**First of all, I told you please don't call me Eddie. Secondly, I am going to be engaged otherwise this weekend. I believe I have a charity event to attend. I will be gone all weekend. Thanks, but I can't.**

**Edward**

He sent the note back, and as she read it her jaw dropped. She snatched her pencil up and quickly scribbled something on the paper. She then sent it back.

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

_Edward,_

_Pretty please go with me?_

_I love you._

_Jess_

( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * )

Cough-desparate- cough cough. I suddenly had a brilliant idea to help him out of a tight spot where he had helped me before. I took the paper from his hands and rubbed circles, trying to make it look real I told myself, on the back of his hand before taking my own pencil and adding to the message.

¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ?

_Darling Jess,_

_Would you kindly leave my sweetest sun, Edward, alone? You see, it upsets me when people hit on my man. I'm so very glad you understand! Thanks again._

_Isabella_

_P.S. There would be no way in hell._

_P.P.S. Tell Mike Newton hi from me.. ___

¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ?

As I passed the note back to her and she unfolded it, her eyes widened in horror. Her face turned back to Edward and I, where I was leaning against his side with his arm draped around my shoulders. Her eyes darted from me, to him, and back again before turning back to the front and crumpling the paper up.

The classroom door swung wide open and Mr. Fleetwood came back in the room pushing a large TV cart. The entire class groaned as the lights got shut off. The opening credits were soon rolling and I settled comfortably into Edward's arm. I could definitely get used to this!

Psh, yeah right… There is no way some of the things in this story would happen in Twilight, but that is the joyness in writing a fanfic… I can play all I want. Rose would NEVER smear her makeup… But it keeps things flowing, so… bear with me.

Ok, now this is the part where you go and review and tell me what you thought. I freaked when I saw the reviews… It proves someone is reading them and making it soooo worth posting these. Ok, so.. Muchos gracias to those who reviewed and to anyone who liked my story…

I have a small challenge for you guys, are there any ideas for what would be entertaining to read in the next few chapters? Any ideas that strike me will surely be used…

Ok, I lied, I have two challenges for you… I want to see if within 2 updates I can have at least 15 reviews… Can you guys help me out in that area? Friends of friends and all that Jazzy stuff.

I really appreciate you guys. Thanks!

¿Missss Yellow?


	3. Sexy stops, Tramp Stamps and Handcuffs

I'm sorry for taking so long to update!!! Here it is though, so don't go all crazy rabid dog on me. (kidding, because I really hope that none of you have rabies.) Speaking of rabies, you know how skunks can have rabies and yeah…. So, I came home the other night and I sort of saw a skunk waddling through our yard. Yay, I then realized that I still had to feed the animals outside. So, my little friend the metal baseball bat go to accompany me outside. And tonight on the way home I saw a skunk in the middle of town! IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!!! Ok, rant over. Here we go…..

Chapter 3:

Sexy stops, Tramp Stamps and Fuzzy Handcuffs:

This day was turning out to be a pretty spectacular day after all. I was taking my time, just doing stupid trivial stuff to see people's reactions. I sort of felt like Rosalie, I was being rather vain…Looking in the mirror all the time and always fixing my makeup.

Soon the final bell rang, and the classes poured out of their classrooms, glad to be free for the night. It was then that my new fun began. I widened my eyes slightly, giving me the appearance of innocence. I pouted my full lips slightly, and sighed a little. The furrow in my brow gave my eyebrow that sexy questioning look. I lengthened my stride, showing off my mile long legs. My hips swayed a little more, of their own accord. I was pulling all the sexy stops.

Every male boy in that school had noticed me, except Edward. At least I didn't see him, maybe he just hadn't seen me yet? I flashed a look of deathly warning to a freshman boy who had dropped his books and was currently trying to look up my flowing skirt. His face immediately turned stone white, almost as white as my family.

All the boys' hearts were racing, sounding like a constant drum roll as they overlapped each other. The beats played tag and leap frog, jumping all around, speeding up and down as I did different sexy things. I struck a pose, wrapping my arm around my back and holding it by propping my hand on my hip. I thought the school was going to be diagnosed with the highest blood pressure in the world.

Then, Edward walked out of Mrs. Stuart's classroom. He looked up slowly and when his eyes met mine, I felt a warmth tingle through my spine all the way down to my toes. He gave me a crooked smile and I felt a jolt where my heart should have been. My breathing picked up a little and my bones had turned to jello.

It was then that I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I turned my body halfway to face the lockers behind me. Jessica Stanley was leaning against her locker, shooting glares at me like they were laser beams. It was clear that she wanted me dead for the notes. Ha, dead, yeah right… In your dreams, Jessica. I kind of already am.

I sent her a cheeky grin and walked over to help Edward. He was carrying a stack of precariously balanced stack of loose papers. I reached out and easily took them, just as they were about to tip over. I balanced them in one hand and turned to face him. Man, this balance thing came in handy, too bad I didn't have any as a human, it would have saved me a lot of pain.

I took his elbow and steered him to his next class. I deposited him at the doorway and handed him his stack of papers before turning away. I walked away, but I could feel his eyes staring at me still, so before I went around the corner I paused and glanced back at him. My heart shattered at the sad look on his face. I smiled at him, and the expression vanished, replaced by pure joy. He gave a little wave and we went our ways.

I paused outside of the doorway and turned around to stare at the brightly colored poster hanging above the water fountain. The neon yellow words screamed out on the paper saying "Find your homecoming date soon! The good ones will be gone!" Below was a list of the dress up days for our school spirit week. I turned back around and saw Jessica standing there, watching me with a look of pure hatred. I gave her my best chipper smile and sashayed into the room. I purposely walked down a very narrow aisle to my desk and brushed against several boys on the way there. I "dropped" my notebook right in front of Mike, Jessica's ex. As I bent over, my shirt rode up a little and it gave him a great view of mine and Alice's fun last night. We got bored and drew the sluttiest tramp stamps we could think of on each other.

Alice was really artistic, so my stamp was full of intricate swirls and loops. The pattern disappeared just under the waist band of my skirt; I could almost pinpoint the exact moment Mike's eyes reached the part of my fake tattoo that disappeared because his heart about jumped out of his chest.

Another heart beat sped up, and I looked up in surprise. I looked up into Jessica's now almost purple face. You could see the rage and jealousy rapidly building in her eyes. I could hardly hide my smirk.

I walked slowly to my seat, giving Mike a good view of my perky butt. His heart stuttered and I promptly sat down before it could fail. Both of their heart rates gradually slowed down as the class started. Not nearly soon enough, the bell rang and the awful hour was over. I could tell when Mike was thinking dirty thoughts about my sharpie tattoo because his heart would speed up, and I was getting tired of trying to concentrate when a juicy, lush, mouth watering, luscious, succulent, delectable… Heart was beating!

I was sprinting at human speed across the school buildings with appreciative whistles and cat calls and even a suggestion to go out for the track team, until I finally found him. Edward, with his gorgeous eyes and heart stopping smile. Electricity ran down from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes and I got butterflies in my stomach.

He reached out for my hand and my heart jumped into my throat. He walked in to the cafeteria with me in tow and we got our lunches. He led us to where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting at the table.

"Hey, guys." Edward set his tray on the table and plopped down on the bench.

"Hi, Edward," Alice chirped in her cheery voice.

I glanced up at her and noticed that she had a gleam in her eye. I sat there deliberating whether I wanted to know or not what she had seen in a vision until Jasper cleared his throat. I shot him a grin and whispered too fast for Edward to hear, "What did you see, Alice?"

She just whispered back a song in German and stuck her tongue out at me. "You will NOT ruin my fun, Bella. Just suck it up and bear with me. I want to see how everything plays out without anyone being able to affect the outcome."

I sighed, knowing my defeat. "Wait, where's Rosalie?" I asked at human speed.

Emmett answered me saying, "She had to go to her car really quick and grab something. She'll be right back." The real answer for me came, "Alice saw some freak was planning on slashing her tires to get back at her. Apparently Rosie called her a slut and she heard it. So Rosie is keeping watch in her car."

As if on cue, Rosalie came walking in the door in all her perfect glory. She was twirling a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs on her index finger and she had a really pissed off look on her face. Alice whispered, "Aaaand, cue vision."

Rosalie stormed over to Emmett and tossed the handcuffs at his face while sitting down with a huff between Edward and Alice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, babe," Rosalie cocked her eyebrow at Emmett.

"About what, babe?"

"About where those came from, babe."

The mock sweetness was starting to get on my nerves and I wished they would just go find a broom closet already and make up.

"Your car, babe?"

"Why do you have them, babe? Oh my god, are you cheating on me? With who? Why? Oh, Emmie, why??"

An extremely confused look passed over Emmett's face and he pushed back from the table and gave her a funny look. "Rosie, baby, what in the world are you talking about? Those are YOUR handcuffs, remember? Remember Saturday?"

If vampires could blush Rosalie would be as red as blood.

"Oh yeah, sorry for freaking out on you, babe."

Emmett didn't respond, but I could guess what they both were thinking because Jasper groaned. Edward turned to him, looking concerned.

"Jasper, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I might need to BARF all over the place."

Alice rubbed his arm in comfort while Rosalie glared at him and grabbed Emmett's hand, and yanked him up out of his seat. They took off into the hallway, no doubt searching for a janitor's closet or a storage room. Jasper groaned again, and Edward looked at everyone but me and Alice like they were crazy.

I patted his shoulder and stood up saying, "You don't even want to know."

He grinned his crooked grin and about stopped my heart. Smarty pants, he had to know how it affected me. I just grabbed his hand and towed him off to his next class while Alice clapped her hand and jumped up and down in excitement while Jasper tried to calm her down.

A/N:

Thanks to anyone who is reading this, you rock. Please don't hate me, I couldn't think of anything funny, so I made a blonde moment. I'm not being a…. hair-colorist? I have brain farts all the time and only 2 other friends of mine are brunettes, plus I have a friend who is really smart and has blonde moment s all the time. So, I'm just trying to prove that I'm not purposefully being unfair. Ok, so now is the part where you go and review because it motivates me. I'll try not to go so long between updates again, sorry, things came up and real life got in the way.

Lurve,

Miss Yellow


	4. Confessions and Prom Dresses

Ok, I have to formally apologize for my last chapter... I was sort of high on sugar and no sleep. I am a bit more tame now... No sugar, but I am sleep deprived. It should make for an interesting combination. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: confessions and prom dresses

I carefully maneuvered my car out of the parking lot after silently watching Edward climb into his silver Volvo and leave toward the hospital where his father worked. I felt an eerie ache in my chest, like I already missed him even though he was less than a mile away from me. As I left the outskirts of town I heard one of my siblings running by my car. I reached over and swung the passenger door open and Alice instantly was sitting in the seat. She eased the door shut as I picked up speed again.

"You love him."

If I could have, I would have blushed so violently that my face would have been a purple mass on my head. I sat silently, trying to disprove it to myself. I couldn't possibly love a human, could I? I racked my brain trying to remember the last time I had felt this way. When I came up blank, I panicked and turned to Alice with my eyes huge.

"Jasper talked to me." Her butterscotch eyes glanced up at me nonchalantly. "He said that Edward really likes you, actually he said that when you came in the cafeteria that poor Edward was overwhelmed with love and lust. He said that you weren't too bad... until you started talking to Edward and looking directly at him."

Crap, I was caught. But what was the big deal, right? I had already tried to impress him earlier with all my Rosalie-type actions. But I hadn't known how he had felt earlier, that's what made the difference. Edward likes me. As the realization hit me, a warmth flooded through my cold body and warmed me from my toes to my heart.

"We're going to Seattle tonight, to look for a dress."

I turned in my seat, "Wha-?"

Alice cut me off by pinching my lips shut with her finger. "You missed taking Edward to Homecoming, right?"

I nodded my head slowly. Alice released her pinch on my mouth and reclined her seat while sighing.

"You need a good dress to stun Edward- I mean... people with for prom."

I was cautious with my promise to Alice. "One night, Alice. Just tonight."

I could see her trying to find a loophole, finally pouting when she couldn't find one. She could only pout for a minute though, because she was getting to take me shopping for an entire night in Seattle. She was bouncing in her seat excitedly, soon preoccupying herself by calling Jasper on her blackberry. She had him triple check that all her credit card accounts were right and had him upload some dress pictures. He had to picture us coming home with each of the dresses and she would either chirp a maybe or groan a definite no. I was seriously considering just making one of my own when she gasped and turned to look at me with a stunned look on her face.

Her mouth popped open and a shrill scream echoed around the car. "BELLA!!!!! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! You HAVE to make the dress you were just picturing!!!!!!!!! Edward will......."

Alice trilled off as she was hit with a vision. She slumped back against the leather seat as she came back from her vision. I braced myself for another scream, but instead she made me jump with a whisper. She whispered just one word.

"Wow."

Within half an hour we arrived in Seattle at a fabric store and tore through the store until coming up with 3 bolts of fabric that she nodded her head to. She sprinted up to the counter and had the sales lady cut off several yards of fabric on each bolt.

Alice tossed several spools of thread on the counter and whipped out her credit card. The cashier's eyes widened a little at the card, but she instantly rang up the fabric and thread. She carefully bagged the fabric, taking up 3 different large sized plastic bags. Once everything was paid for, Alice eagerly grabbed all three bags and started running toward the door squealing. The cashier just watched her in awe. A 100 pound girl had just picked up 3 large bags weighing almost as much as her.

Alice realized this and instantly dropped them on the floor.

"Oh wow! These are really heavy! Bella, I need your help!"

The cashier looked skeptical that she needed any help, but I ran over to Alice and took 2 of the bags, leaving her a lighter one. We had to huff a little and act like it was heavier than it really was for us, but as soon as we got around the corner of the building by our car we took off running. The lights flashed as I pushed the unlock button on the remote. The trunk swung wide open and the fabric was tossed in. We squealed out of the parking lot, Alice bouncing up and down in her seat the entire time clapping her hands.

Alice's excitement was getting to me and I felt a grin stretch across my face in spite of myself. If Alice was this excited about a vision about me and Edward, I had a right to be excited right?

Alice whipped out her blackberry again and called Esme, telling her to get the sewing tables out and the machines. I heard her whisper that the dress was going to be a beauty before she hung up the phone.

We made it home in record time, racing up the dark driveway. I could hear Rosalie screaming out in the woods as she raced in from her hunting trip to meet us at the house. She screamed my name in one long continuous bellow.

Alice scrambled out of the car and wrenched the unlocked trunk open. She was up the stairs to the house by the time I managed to get out of the car. I ran to the door and jumped into the living room, bursting into the room at the same time as Rosalie. Her hair was windblown and rumpled from the speed of her running home. One of her favorite shirts was torn open across her stomach.

"OHMYGOSH!!!!!!! I HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!!!!!"

Alice turned and looked at me sheepishly. "I may have texted her and told her that you were designing your own dress. And I also may have told her that it is insanely sexy and perfect for you."

I could only laugh and throw a bag at the waiting Rosalie. I smiled at her and said, "Join the sewing club, Rose."

Her face lit up and she screeched with joy. We raced over to our sewing tables that were set up, each with a machine. There were 4 tables sitting perfectly, along with 4 shining sewing machines. We all sat down at our stations as Esme came dancing out of the kitchen glowing with pride and excitement.

Esme quickly measured me and cut the fabric to what I specified. I was sewed into my dress, it hugged every curve perfectly and set off my pale skin beautifully. They finished sewing me into it by 4 in the morning. I slowly walked to look in the mirror and I felt my eyes prick uncomfortably and knew that I was crying.

I turned to look at my 3 helpers with a bewildered look on my face. Alice and Rosalie were hugging each other and jumping for joy while squealing. Esme was dabbing at her eyes, even though she couldn't cry. She fanned her face and caught her breath.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Her face was scrunched up as she walked slowly, even for a human, over to hug me softly.

Alice and Rosalie started sniffling themselves and came in for a group hug. Carlisle found us all embraced at the foot of the stairs, and he cleared his throat as he made his way down the stairs stepping around scissors and spools of thread.

Everyone congregated in the living room, eager to see the final result of the night of frantic sewing and excited squeals. Jasper came in from the kitchen, Emmett came in through the garage door, and Carlisle came descending down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie peeled themselves off of me to stand by their husbands proudly. Esme was left holding on to me for dear life sobbing over and over again how beautiful I looked.

Carlisle stepped over and pried her off, hugging her gently to his side. They all gasped as they caught the first glimpse of me in my dress. All of the guys' mouths hung open and the girls all started to cry as they saw how happy I looked. I turned back to look at my reflection in the 360 degree mirror set up on the landing of the stairs.

I looked exactly like the memory of my mother, Renee. I sank down on the stairs, my chest heaving with sobs that took control of me. I had hardly noticed the time flying by until the door was knocked on timidly. All eyes flashed to the door and all hands scurried to hide all the sewing utensils and scraps while I bounded up the stairs to my bedroom.

Emmett opened the front door once my bedroom was snapped shut safely. Everyone was seated around the living room, lounging while watching TV. The only thing wrong with the picture was that Esme was still dabbing at her eyes and sniffling. I heard Emmett ushering someone in, but I couldn't tell who it was.

I could hear Alice's chipper voice volunteering to come and check on me to see what was taking me so long to get ready for school. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub when she knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Edward is here, he was wondering if you needed a ride to school."

In an instant I was brought back to the human world, the world that I was slowly finding a place for me in.

I stood up quickly and spun around so that she could unzip my dress so I could get ready for school. I pulled on a blue T-shirt and jeans and a pair of white and gold tennis shoes while Alice neatly put the dream dress on a sturdy hanger. She held the dress above her head gently while I stripped a rack in my walk in closet for the dress to hang in its glorious perfection. I gave it one last wistful look before softly shutting the door and taking Alice's hand to walk downstairs and greet Edward. As I walked down the stairs, Edward stood up and smiled at me.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I handed Alice's hand to Jasper. I floated over to Edward's side, taking his warm hand in mine before grabbing the backpack sitting by the doorstep and walking out to his car. He opened my door like a gentleman, and I could hear Rose inside chastising Emmett for not being as gentlemanly as Edward. He turned the key in the ignition and his Volvo quietly woke up. As he pulled out of the driveway, he turned the music up and I smiled at him.

Today was going to be a great day.

A/N:

Do you guys like? Do you hate? Is it too... what? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I wrote this entire thing tonight, which is a miracle. It's because all my family is either not home or asleep and I have some peace and quiet to let my creative juices flow. Like I said, please review! Reviews are like my gasoline.

Love,

Miss Yellow


	5. Let The Festivities Begin!

Hey Guys, I owe you a huge apology. I honestly don't have a good excuse as to why I haven't updated this story, so I'm not even going to try to make an excuse besides me being busy. I'm not going to make any promises about keeping updates coming, but for now it's something I really want to try again. Keep in mind that, considering the fact I started this 5 years ago, my writing style is going to be different. I hope you enjoy what I write. :)

Chapter 5.

Soon we pulled into the high school parking lot and after he shot me a glare as I tried to open my car door, he walked around the car and opened it for me. He smiled the smile that was quickly becoming my favorite and said, "That's better."

I could feel curious eyes watching us as we walked into the school and went to our lockers to get our books for class. We looked at each other as the first bell rang, signaling us to go to class. He made such a dramatic fake pouting face that I was laughing the entire way to my first class of the day with Alice.

I waved at Edward as he walked past our classroom on the way to his homeroom, earning me an eye rolling from Alice. I tried to look innocent, but her all-knowing eyes quickly cracked me and I was soon smiling again. She reached into her backpack and tore a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks and started writing on it. I could tell she was struggling to write at a human pace because her foot was bouncing on her chair leg. She slid the piece of paper over to me when the teacher turned to face the whiteboard.

_BELLA! Bellabellabellabella!_

_You have to tell me… Do you think you and Edward are going to go to the homecoming dance together?_

_Love,_

_Your Favorite Sister_

I stared at the paper for a few extra seconds, trying to think what I should write her back. I scribbled something after I managed to get my thoughts together.

**Alice.**

**I'm not sure if Edward and I are going to go to the dance together. He hasn't asked me…**

**-B**

I could tell that Alice had been reading as I wrote, because she snatched it out from under my pen as soon as I finished writing, leaving a long pen mark across the paper.

_Isabella!_

_YOU ARE A STRONG AND INDEPENDENT WOMAN. ASK. HIM. ASAP!_

_-Al_

I was already shaking my head before she had finished writing the first sentence. I sighed, whispering, "I don't want to do that. I want to make sure it's what he wants to do. Plus I'm really old fashioned in the dating department!"

She gave me a long look before nodding her head slowly. Then she tapped her head and gave me a bright smile as the dismissal bell rang.

"I'm not going to help you cheat at knowing either way."

As we parted ways outside of our classroom door, she waved over her shoulder and gave me a knowing smile again. I could hear her laughing down the hallway to my next class.

I stood leaning against the wall shaking my head when Edward walked up beside me, almost making me jump. He flashed me my favorite smile and offered his arm to walk me to our next class (and obviously my favorite…), Biology. Surprisingly, Biology went very quickly and without any incidents from Mr. Banner.

We were the first people to get to our lunch table, which was very odd. After a few minutes, I realized that I wasn't the only Cullen in the cafeteria like I thought. Emmett and Alice were sitting behind a table surrounded by posters for homecoming week and the dance. They were by far the most energetic people helping at the table. Sitting beside Emmett was a very bored looking Rosalie and Jasper. When they glanced over at our table, I beckoned them to come sit with us. Rosalie was up and on her way over to us faster than I have ever seen her move at human speed, with Jasper not far behind her. They both got a look from Alice, but it didn't take long for her to be distracted by the activities at the table.

The table was very quiet without the two loudest occupants. Edward, trying to include Rose and Jasper in our conversation, brought up the topic of staring wars. Emmett could easily hear what he was saying and he got the biggest grin on his face. I tried to give him a stern look, but failed miserably. Shortly after his grin faded, the group of people gathered around the homecoming table disbanded and went to sit down and eat lunch. Alice and Emmett, of course, came and sat by Rosalie and Jasper.

Alice dropped into the chair next to Jasper and grabbed his chin to turn his face and leave a kiss on his cheek. She spun in her seat to face me saying, "Bella, have you looked at the dress up days for homecoming yet?"

I was confused as to where she was trying to lead the conversation, because as soon as the question left her mouth a mischievous grin slid onto her face.

"No…. Should I be worried about what you came up with for dress up days this year? I still haven't forgiven you for dressing me up like a sexy nurse last year by the way. That's what started Mr. Banner's obsession…"

Alice's tiny laugh echoed around us and she replied, "If only you knew what he was thinking of doing before that! You dressed as the nurse only made him pick you as his favorite. Believe me. I've seen things that would make your blood boil and want to rip your eyes out."

Luckily Edward didn't notice her slip, but I sent a hard, well-aimed kick into Alice's shin. She hardly acknowledged I even kicked her, and instead turned to Edward who was struggling to open the lid of his pop.

"Edward, are you going to the dance next Friday?"

His hand froze mid-twist, and his eyes slowly rose to meet Alice's. His face turned pink and his voice came out a little higher pitched than normal when he said, "I've been thinking about it. I'm not sure who I would go with though."

None of the vampires at the table missed his quick glance over at me, and the darkening of his face to a deeper shade of pink than it already was. Emmett started to grin, but Rosalie gave him a solid punch to the arm. The punch effectively distracted him, and the rest of us vampires tried to drown out their conversation, which had taken a turn to the disgusting. I wouldn't doubt if they found their way to a janitor's closet or Rosalie's car after lunch.

Luckily the lunch dismissal bell rang and we all disposed of our trays and went our separate ways to class. In Rosalie and Emmett's case, they made their way to their favorite janitor's closet. I could still hear them bantering as they walked down the hall. This was one of those times I wish I didn't have vampire hearing…

Edward and I walked to our next class in comfortable silence. It was only once we got in the classroom that Edward got twitchy and nervous. I could tell he was thinking really hard about something and I was hoping it wasn't about what Alice had said about getting a date to the homecoming dance. I didn't want him to feel like he had to ask me and if he decided to, I sure as heck didn't want him dreading it!

I put my hand over his fingers that were tapping on the desktop and smiled at him when he looked over at me. He smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. A determined look crossed his face and he said, "Bella, would you like to-"

He was cut off by Mr. Fleetwood starting class. Edward shot me an apologetic half-smile and whispered, "I have something I need to ask you about Biology later." I could feel my forehead crinkle in confusion as I nodded silently. He smiled at me again and squeezed my hand before reaching for his pen to take notes.

The rest of class went by in a blur of confusion. I was racking my brains trying to figure out if Biology was a code word for something. I managed to take a few notes, but the dismissal bell still couldn't come fast enough.

Soon all of us were gathered around Edward's Volvo talking about the homecoming activities during the coming week. As it turned out, Alice had already planned out what all of us were going to wear each day. As soon as I heard the dress up theme for Friday, my mind started racing with ideas of my own.

Friday was "Dress in Two's" Day. The description on the poster read "Dress as a famous couple, famous friends, or anything that comes as a package of two people!" Alice had been talking the entire time I had been thinking of possible costumes, and as soon as I thought of what I wanted my costume to be she stopped mid-sentence to snort and nod at me.

Lucky for her, Edward wasn't paying attention again. I shot her a nasty look and she just stuck her tongue out at me before continuing her story about the time she convinced Jasper to carry her two miles in the mud to save her Jimmy Choo boots. Nobody was paying attention-we had all heard it several times before.

I was making a mental list of what I needed to get to make my costume absolutely perfect for Friday. But first I needed to get Edward to help me…

I was ready for the homecoming festivities to begin.

A/N:

Ok guys, like I said… It's been a while-a really, really, really long while. Let me know what you think! :)


	6. Edward, the Fashion Judge?

It feels good to write again, so here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: **Edward, the Fashion Judge?**

Thanks to Jasper hurrying up her story, Alice cut her story short and we soon all went to our separate ways. Thanks to the fact I rode to school with Edward, I got to ask him for help very quickly after the parking lot cleared. He could tell that I was excited for something, because as soon as everyone left to go to their cars he turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, Bella. Spill it. What brilliant idea has got you all wound up?"

I put one finger up, signaling for him to wait until they had driven out of the parking lot. He chuckled and said, "What, do they have super hearing or something?"

He had no idea… Instead I lied and said, "Alice has this knack for being able to lip read and read body language easily. It ruined her surprise birthday party one year. That's why I waited until they left." I giggled afterward to make it sound more authentic, but my fake laugh sounded too forced. I didn't think Edward noticed, so I mentally shrugged it off. The real reason was that I didn't want any of the other vampires to hear my costume idea.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight? It's Friday, so we have all weekend to finish our homework. You guys are the only friends I've really made here…" He trailed off a little nervously, which made me smile. He was so cute sometimes!

"I would love to do something. Is there anything you had in mind, or is the night open to suggestions?"

He looked a little surprised, but I couldn't figure out if it was because I had said yes or because I had wanted to suggest an activity.

"Let's hear your suggestion!"

I turned and looked at him, gauging his reaction to what I said. "Can we go shopping?"

His face immediately reflected the doubt he was obviously thinking about the potential of fun for him in going shopping. Before he could protest, I cut him off saying, "Now hear me out! I'm not Alice, I don't particularly like clothes shopping. It's actually costume shopping. See, I was going to ask you a question before you distracted me…" Now that got his attention. "I was going to ask if you would be interested in being my dress up partner for Friday's dress up day. I have an amazing idea…"

He agreed before I even told him what the costume idea was. I mentally gave myself a high five. There was no way I could pull this costume off without him.

Soon we were at the nearest costume store, which was huge. I immediately took off speed walking toward the hair section, leaving Edward trailing behind me. I dove into the bins and racks of blonde wigs, while he stood in awe of the sheer amount of hair around him. After only a few minutes of searching I found the perfect wig. I turned to ask Edward if he was willing to cut his hair while I moved to the men's wigs.

He firmly shook his head and I answered for him. "No. I like your hair long, never mind."

Only seconds later, I triumphantly held the wig for Edward up. I noticed there was a blush fading from his cheeks and I wondered if my compliment on his hair had made him blush. I had too much to do to spend time contemplating Edward's blush. I made a beeline for the flashiest outfits I could find, which was a rack of fancy dresses. I stripped the rack of most of the dresses and headed to the dressing room, beckoning for Edward to help me choose.

He quickly dropped the leather corset he had been holding. It was apparent he didn't know what it was because, a second before I called out to him, he was turning it around and upside down with a confused look on his face. He hadn't realized he had wandered into the lingerie section. As soon as I called, he scuttled over to where I was standing by the dressing room doors.

"Ok, Edward, I just need you to tell me if the dress is a good enough costume or not when I come out of the dressing room. I'll help you pick out your outfit after I'm done. Is that ok?"

He nodded in response and made himself comfortable in a nearby waiting chair. I eagerly headed to the dressing room, pulling the door shut behind me with a soft click. I shed my clothes down to my bra and panties and pulled the first dress over my head. It was a daring red dress with a plunging v-neckline, completely covered in glitter. I turned to each side, looking at myself in the mirror. Not bad at all!

"Edward! What do you think of the first dress," I called as I opened the dressing room door and walked out to the waiting area. I could mark he exact moment he noticed the plunging neckline in the dress because his face turned bright red in just that instant. I was laughing internally, and I chastised myself for enjoying his embarrassment.

Edward cleared his throat and smiled weakly. "It's a nice dress, but I'm not sure it quite fits. Also, if you wore that to school I'm pretty sure Mr. Banner would lose his job."

I laughed and wistfully said, "It might be worth the one day of horror just to see him gone."

"I really do like the dress though."

I flashed him a big smile as I headed back to the dressing room to try on the rest of the dresses.

I must have tried on 10 more dresses, and still none of them were quite right. None of them had gotten the reaction that the first one had gotten from Edward either, I noticed. I sighed in frustration as a "no" to the dress I was wearing sent me back to try on the last dress. It was a simple cream-colored dress that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and covered with sequins. The dress came to a stop a few inches above my knee, but there was a slit that showed more of my long left leg than all of the other dresses had. It was almost as daring as the first dress, but I felt classier in this dress. I took longer looking in the mirror than I did with the other dresses, until Edward finally came and knocked on my dressing room door.

"Bella, are you ok? You've been in there an awfully long time…"

I didn't answer him, but instead swung the door open to show him the dress I was wearing. He immediately broke into one of my favorite Edward smiles. His smile was infectious and I laughed. "I'm just going to change back into my clothes and we'll look for your clothes."

I hurried back into my street clothes and rushed out of the dressing room with the cream-colored dress draped over my arm. I found Edward already browsing the men's clothing and had another package in his hand. He looked up as I walked over and said, "I think I should just wear black pants and a black dress shirt with a few of the buttons undone. I have pants at home that will work."

I nodded in agreement, and with both of us looking we soon found a black dress shirt. As the cashier finished ringing me up first, I checked my cell phone to find it was suppertime and that I had 3 missed calls from Alice. I groaned before I dropped my phone back into my purse, only for it to start ringing before it left the bottom. I dug it back out again and, sure enough, Alice's name was lit up on the screen. I sighed and showed the phone to Edward, saying, "I'll be right back. This is the 4th phone call from her." He nodded and pulled out his wallet to pay for his shirt and wig as I walked out to his car.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You don't need to sound so pleased to hear from me… I was just going to tell you to watch out for Emmett and Rosalie because Em broke his jeep and they had to drive to Seattle to get the part for Rose to fix it. I know you're shopping in Seattle with Edward. By the way, your costume idea is brilliant; I'm baffled that I didn't think of it first."

I was genuinely surprised she admitted my idea was a good one. "Thanks, Alice-to both things."

"No problem, little sister."

"Alice… I asked you not to call me that. We've established that I'm bigger than you and that while you'll be 17 forever, I'll be 19 forever."

"I was turned into a vampire before you, dear Bella. That's all that counts!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but she had already hung up. I cursed, wishing she wouldn't mess with me like that. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down to see I had a text from her saying 'Watch your mouth!" I laughed. Of course she would know I swore.

I convinced Edward to let me drive home after some strategic pouting, and we were home in record time. Edward let out the breath he had been holding the entire ride home. "Have I told you that your driving terrifies me?"

I laughed and teasingly replied, "Only the few hundred times you told me on the way home."

We both walked to the back of the car and retrieved our bags from the trunk. He had offered to let me keep the costume at his house so that none of my family would find it or try to snoop. The house was dark, the only light on was the security light on the front porch that had turned on when walked up the front steps to his front door. There was obviously nobody home. He nervously fumbled with his keys, dropping them by our feet. I quickly ducked down and grabbed them before he could even try to and I stepped around him to insert the key in the door. He thanked me and opened the door, almost dropping the keys again.

The front room was absolutely beautiful. It was an older house that had been remodeled with a ton of intricate woodwork that included a sweeping staircase that rose on the outside of the living room. Edward closed the door after us and, noticing me standing a little awkwardly, gestured around the room saying, "This is my home. My mother will insist that you make yourself comfortable, so don't be formal with her. If you call her Mrs. Masen, she'll tell you to call her Esme."

Edward dropped his bag on the grand staircase, which was the only clue left in the room that revealed a teenager lived here, and called over his shoulder asking if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I politely declined him, still absorbed in the beauty of the room. I didn't even think vampires were this neat…

A/N:

Like I said, I missed writing more than I realized. I didn't expect to finish this chapter so quickly, but I had a bit of free time today and lots of ideas! Once again, let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
